


An unexpected gift

by Sean93



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean93/pseuds/Sean93
Summary: Steven receives a very unexpected gift for his birthday. Now Pearl, Greg and the rest of the crystal gems have to deal with it
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. A most unexpected gift

It was Steven’s fourth birthday and it was going great. Pearl was pretty happy with how the small party had turned out. She had been meticulously planning it all out since Greg mentioned the Steve was old enough for such a party to the crystal gems. Pearl had baked a small cake, while Amethyst had hung decorations and Garnet had gotten age-appropriate gifts for the small half-gem. Pearl certainly wasn’t going to trust Amethyst with getting gifts, who knows what she’d come back with. 

Nevertheless the party had gone off without any problems, Greg brought Steven over and them and the crystal gems had played some party games; tag , musical chairs and pin the tail on the donkey, and while Pearl didn’t quite understand these games, they made Steven happy, and that’s enough for Pearl. Now they have all gathered to give Steven his presents. Greg had gotten Steven a ukulele, while Garnet had gotten Steven a small number of brightly colored toys designed for young humans, Pearl despite asking Garnet to get the crystal gems gifts had still gotten Steven some educational gifts, which Amethyst had declared “the lamest gifts ever” but Steven seemed happy with them so Pearl didn’t mind Amethyst rudeness. 

Now they all were relaxing at the beach house watching Steven play with his new presents when suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Were you guys expecting someone?” Greg asked. 

“No we weren’t” said Pearl as she opened the door, to see a delivery guy standing there holding a small box. 

“Package for a umm Steven Universe” said the delivery guy looking down at the label. Now everyone inside was very confused. 

“Um that would be Steven “ said Amethyst pointing to the young half-gem. 

“Can I sign for it?” Asked Pearl. After signing for the package Pearl closed the door, carrying in the strange package, setting it on the kitchen counter. 

“Does it say who it’s from?” Greg asked. 

“It doesn’t say” Pearl said as she examined the package. 

“Well open it up then and see!” Amethyst exclaimed. As Pearl carefully open the package, she discovered the it contained a small box wrapped up in brightly colored wrapping paper with Steven’s name on it and a envelope addressed to Pearl. 

As she set the box on the counter, she open the letter and gasped as she recognized Rose’s handwriting. “It’s from Rose” Pearl gasped. 

Greg and Garnet both stared at her “what’s it say?” Greg asked. 

Pearl looked down at the letter actually focusing on what was written “My Dearest Pearl,” it began “I’m sure this is a unexpected surprise, but I’ve done this so that maybe some of the things I’ve done could be fixed” as Pearl read silently and Greg and Garnet’s attention was on her, no one noticed as Amethyst gave Steven the gift or as he began opening it. “I know this will be a lot to handle My Sweet Pearl but try to do better by her, I’m sure Steven will love her. Thank you, Rose” “better by her?” Pearl asked confusedly. 

Just the a gasp form Amethyst and Steven made the others turn around. To Pearl’s immeasurable surprise a pink heart shaped gem was floating out of the box and reforming, wrapping Steven in a hug, as her arms wrapped around him three times. “I’m so excited to meet you” she declared. Greg, Amethyst and Garnet turned to face Pearl confused and expecting a explanation , but Pearl was just staring at Steven and the new gem, looking like she’s seen a ghost. “Sp...spp..Spinel??!!??” Was all Pearl managed to get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. The hurt of the past and a fresh start?

Why hadn’t she thought of this before maybe her rejuvenator could fix corruption. It was worth a shot at least. And that thought is what had lead Rose to here, 5 months pregnant and sneaking into what was once her garden. She couldn’t let homeworld find her so despite how difficult shape shifting while pregnant was she had still managed to take the shape of a pebble, perhaps a pebble on the large size but still small enough that any homeworld gem in the garden would just think it was a warp malfunction. 

Though upon entering the garden it seem abandoned still Rose quickly sneaked to where she had stored the rejuvenator, finding it quickly enough, Rose also decided to drop the pebble disguise as clearly the garden was abandoned and was now walking back the main garden path back to the warp pad. 

“This went perfectly” thought Rose. “When I get back I’ll try the rejuvenator on a corrupted gem and if it works, I’ll be able to fix my...No, no no no no no no no...it can’t be she couldn’t have...” all of Rose’s thoughts came to a screaming halt as she saw standing right where she left her was Spinel still playing the “game” waiting for Pink Diamond. Rose quickly ducked behind a crumbling pillar. “What do I do? How’s she going to react if she sees me? Why why why did she stay? Why didn’t Homeworld send anyone to check the garden?” Rose’s thoughts were racing as panic sets in. “I never meant to...to....be so cruel” Rose thinks as she lets the guilt for what she’s done as Pink Diamond hit her. “What am I going to do, will she freak out if she sees me? How will standing here all these thousands of years affect her? How do I get her out of here and back to Earth?” Rose stood there behind the pillar thinking. Then she had a idea, though as she debated if her new plan was just more cruelty to the little heart shaped gem or if it really was a fresh start. 

Rose made up her mind and step out from behind the pillar out into the open. As she approached Spinel didn’t notice until she was right behind her, then Rose stepped on a dead dry vine causing it to make a snapping sound. 

Spinel turned around surprised. “Who are “ she never finished her question as Rose swung the rejuvenator through her. 

“I’m so sorry” Rose said as she bubbled the heart shaped gem and made her way to the warp pad and earth. 

When Rose made it back to Earth she was relieved to see the crystal gems were still out and not at the beach house, quickly she put the bubble with Spinel’s gem in it in a small box, to prevent the other gems from seeing it and asking questions till Rose had worked out this plan a little better. Taking the box with her she went outside and walked through Beach City. 

As Rose wandered around trying to think of what to do with the now reset Spinel a human in a impromptu stand caught her eye. “That’s right ladies, gentlemen and others of all kinds, do I have a opportunity for you” the human male shouted with a wink. Rose approached his booth to see what he was offering. “Why hello Ma’am” the man said “interested one our time capsule deliveries?” 

“Your what?” Rose asked 

“time capsule deliveries, you give us something you want delivered at a later date and on that date we’ll drop it off” the man explained. When he saw that she was pregnant he continued “perfect for you really, perhaps you’ve found something you’d like your child to have but they won’t be old enough for it for a couple of years, but you want to get it now. That’s where our services come in” as the human explain Rose made a decision 

“that’s perfect actually, I’ll be right back with what I’ll want you to deliver” Rose quickly ran into some of the shops around the booth buying a bigger box, some brightly colored wrapping paper, a letter, and an envelope. Writing down a message to Pearl, Rose thought about what she know about human children and decided that once Steven was about 4 he’d be old enough for a best friend like Spinel. So placing the box with Spinel’s gem and the letter to Pearl in the larger box, she went back to the man at the booth and ordered a delivery for 4 years after her due date and hoped she was doing the right thing and not just running away from another one of her problems.....again


End file.
